Honami Ichinose
|english = Kristi Rothrock }} |Ichinose Honami}} is a student and the class representative of Class 2-B. Appearance Honami Ichinose 2nd Year Arc visual.png|Honami Ichinose's full appearance in the light novel. Honami Ichinose Anime Appearance.png|Honami Ichinose's full appearance in the anime. Honami Ichinose Swimsuit.png|Honami in her personal swimsuit. Honami is a teenage girl of average height with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that reaches down her back. She possesses an extremely well-endowed figure, which is a source of jealousy to Suzune Horikita. She is considered to be highly attractive by her classmates. In the manga, she is even called beautiful by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. She is often seen wearing the school's standard uniform, but her clothing of choice varies depending on the context as when outside of school, she was seen wearing a white frilly shirt and dark blue pants. At the swimming pool, she wore a bikini with her top tied in a ribbon knot. During the survival test, she wore a red tracksuit with a white shirt beneath it. Personality Honami appears to possess a kind-hearted side that even extends to those of the lower classes, unlike many other upper class students. This was seen when she prevented a brawl between Class 1-C's students and one from Class 1-D. Her kindness has also allowed her to become friends with Kikyō Kushida and Kiyotaka, despite them both being students of D-Class which was looked down on by other classes. Even though she rejected the romantic feelings of an admirer who was also a close friend of hers, she held back from using any harsh or hurtful words and still honestly hoped to remain friends with the person afterwards. She appears to keep her word, as after Kiyotaka helped her, she acknowledged that she owed him a favor for his actions and when offering him help, she reminded him of this debt. She continued to help him by gathering evidence to prove Ken's innocence. Honami even assisted Kiyotaka in saving Airi Sakura though she was under no obligation to do so, showing her generosity. She is rather humble as in spite of her great talents and beauty, she is not at all boastful about them but remains level-headed and speaks to all her peers, even those in the lesser the same way. She appears to have a trusting side, as she went as far as asking Kiyotaka, who she just met if he would pretend to be her boyfriend as a way to help her solve the relationship issue she had. This was seen again as she allowed him to borrow her phone when he asked for it. She enjoys teasing people, as shown when she brought up Airi's close relationship and her obvious romantic affections for Kiyotaka (despite once asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend), though it was shown to be all in good fun, as after her own close relationship with Kiyotaka was mentioned by Kikyō, she simply smiled. She rarely gets mad, although when the situation called for it, she adopted a serious side to herself which was shown when she reprimanded Kakeru Ryūen and students of C-Class in their bullying of Ken and they complied without protest. This side of her was seen again when she helped Kiyotaka to apprehend a man who was attempting to assault Airi and told the man to be silent after he protested and gave him a look of disgust for his actions. She is somewhat shy, as after getting a love letter from her friend Chihiro Shiranami, she was seen blushing while she nervously spoke about the letter. She then admitted to Kiyotaka that she had no idea of what it meant to be a couple with someone or how to let a person down without hurting them. This showed that she had not yet experienced any romantic situations and does not know how to face them but it is unknown as to whether or not she ever had a romantic interest in someone. This shyness was seen again, when she hesitated in talking about the growth of her breast size to Suzune Horikita after she asked about her chest development. She seems rather secretive, as she was quick to reclaim her phone when Kiyotaka noticed the number of points she possessed. This was seen again as she spoke to Ryūji Kanzaki and hid her phone before talking to him about points though she was very vague in her query. Due to this, she appears to understand why others hide their own secrets as shown where she recognized the true intelligence of Kiyotaka and saw that he was someone who shouldn't be in D-Class but had enough consideration for his privacy that she didn't push the issue when he didn't seem like talking about it. That being said, she still maintained curiosity about him, as seen in a conversation with her teacher on the cruise. In the light novels, she also enjoys teasing Kiyotaka as well by flirting with him but it's in good fun as well since they are close associates. She even went to him for aid, after her past of shoplifting was revealed to the school. Abilities She is skilled in many fields be it academics and communication. Through unknown means, she has acquired plenty of points which caused Kiyotaka to question how she obtained them. She has a very good relationship with her classmates and teachers, becoming well trusted. Academic Abilities She is very intelligent as she is in one of the upper classes, which only those with she once formed a study group with some of her classmates and they were able to make passing scores on a quiz. It was mentioned by Suzune that Honami could have easily ascended to A-Class but an unknown event stopped her.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 7 Physical Abilities Not much is known about her physical capabilities, though it is mentioned in her short story at Volume 3 that she's not very skilled in athletics, with the fact that her ability to maintain equilibrium is dull. Despite her weakness, she's still capable of handling sports. She confidently claims that her running speed is fairly fast. A glimpse of her ability was shown at the pool, where she played volleyball with her friends and students of D-Class. Intellectual Abilities She has an insightful side to her, as she recognized the true intelligence of Kiyotaka and saw that he is someone who shouldn't be in D-Class. This inquisitive side was seen again as she took note of the students in D-Class who have potential to ascend to upper classes based on their talents. She would ponder on putting Kiyotaka in that list before wondering why he hid his talents when on the cruise. She appeared to notice people's behaviour as she recognized Airi's obvious romantic affections towards Kiyotaka since Airi nervously stated that she tagged along with them to the swimming pool because Kiyotaka invited her, and was seen trying to come up with an excuse. In the light novels, it was revealed that she got the highest points in the entrance exams. This talent was recognized to the point where she became a member of the Student Council. Plot Honami was first seen listening to the speech of Manabu Horikita when he welcomed the first year students to the school. Sometime after school started, she met and befriended Kikyō Kushida who wanted to make friends with everyone even if they're from a different class. She was next seen walking through the school store with Chihiro Shiranami before spotting Kikyō, waving at her as they walked past one another. When this was questioned by Kiyotaka who remarked that she was in B-Class, Kikyō responded that she and Honami became friends the day before, stating it was her goal to become friends with the whole school. Honami is next seen breaking up the impending brawl between Kakeru Ryūen with a few students of C-Class and Ken Sudō of D-Class. Seeing through Kakeru's lie of Ken starting the fight, she threatens to call security if they don't leave Ken alone. Though her involvement was ill-received by the boys, they complied with her order as Kakeru and his group left, Honami told Ken not to let Kakeru get to him before calming the spectators down and going about her business. Honami next appeared in her class where the homeroom teacher, who was suffering from a hangover, told them they would receive points the next day because of their passing scores in a test. Honami and her friends celebrated this news since it was her tutoring sessions. As she was hugged by her friends, she internally voiced her intentions of the class becoming part of A-Class. The next day, Honami soon greets Kikyō and formally meets Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after briefly questioning if they were a couple and being told they weren't, she asked whether their class received points, causing the pair to ponder over the situation. Afterwards, Honami called for Kiyotaka to meet her outside of the school where she explained that she needed his help, as she believed someone might ask her out, to his confusion. She explained that because of her inexperience with romantic relations and a lack of interest in the admirer, Honami asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend after she received a love letter. Kiyotaka refused, stating how it would be better telling the person the truth while she begs him, as she didn't know how to answer the confession but her friend Chihiro shows up and sees them together. When asked what relationship they had, Honami tried "confirming" they were a couple but Kiyotaka answered that he and Honami were simply friends, which surprised her. He left telling her to talk it out with that person due to the courage she worked up to confess her feelings, leaving Honami amazed by his wisdom and she pondered over it. Following his advice, Honami decided to be honest with Chihiro and did her best to let her down gently as she revealed that she was not interested in her romantically. Honami and Chihiro mutually decided that they would go back to being friends, although, despite their agreement, Chihiro ran off crying as Honami met up with Kiyotaka again. She explained to him what happened before apologizing for dragging him into the mess, while he shrugged it off as she promised that she would owe him a favor. She is later seen approaching Kiyotaka and Kikyō asking if they were investigating Ken's case, after hearing rumors about it. She offered them aid as Kikyō thanked her but Kiyotaka tried to intervene, confused by her actions, though she stated she was not up to anything and reminded him that she owed him a favor, while slyly winking at him. The display gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered what exactly Honami owed Kiyotaka. Honami and her classmate Ryūji Kanzaki put up a bulletin board to gain information about the three boys that were supposedly attacked by Ken. They showed this to Kiyotaka as they received some helpful clues about Ken's fight and deduced that it may have been a set-up to frame him. When she tried to pay the source of the message, she saw that it was anonymous and became unsure of what to do until Kiyotaka volunteered to help. She then went up to him (unconsciously pushing her chest onto his arm) and he paid the source himself but noticed her unusually high amount of points, causing her to reclaim her phone and walk off, assuring him she is still promising to help. Sometime afterwards, Honami was asked to lend Kiyotaka points for a task he helped Suzune with and promised to pay her back after it was finished. Honami found out about the details of the plan and found herself very amazed by Kiyotaka's intelligence and wondered how he could have landed in D-Class, but Kiyotaka said it was Suzune's plan and gave her a vague answer about his intelligence. Noticing that he didn't want to talk about it, she simply smiled at his answer before he got a call from Airi who was in danger. Honami and Kiyotaka gathered a security team and found Airi, just before she was being assaulted by a crazed stalker. The stalker attempted to flee after Kiyotaka confronted him but Honami blocked him as the police took the man into custody and she looked at him disgusted before silencing his protests as he was taken away. She waved goodbye to Airi and Kiyotaka, as she joined the police in handling the matter. She later hung out at the pool with some of her classmates and met up with students of D-Class. In the changing room, she was questioned by Suzune about the growth of her breast size, which she could barely answer before asking about Suzune's curiosity as the latter gave a vague answer. Honami then started to tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic affections towards Kiyotaka, after Airi nervously explained that she came just because Kiyotaka invited her. Honami soon stopped right after Kikyō mentioned her own close relationship with him, to which she smiled about it, showing that she has no problem with it. She soon played volleyball with some of the students though is put off by the strangeness of the D-Class students such as Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike and Haruki Yamauchi. Soon afterwards, she bore witness to Suzune's speech to everyone at the pool becoming somewhat surprised by the development. During the cruise, both her and her homeroom teacher Chie got a massage together and discussed students of each class they should watch out for while doing so Honami is put off by her teacher's erratic behaviour. When her teacher suggested looking out for Kiyotaka as one of those students, she seemed to see her teacher is right about watching out for Kiyotaka before wondering why he hides his amazing capabilities. After the ship arrived on a deserted island, she and her class set up camp on a beach. She allowed a student of C-Class to join them after he was expelled from his own camp. Very soon, she showed Kiyotaka and Suzune around the camp before giving them supplies for their camp and explained the student from D-Class after Suzune pointed him out. She then went to help her class with the camp, bidding her company goodbye as she went off. She was next with Ryūji when they found the camp for C-Class abandoned. They were joined by Kiyotaka and Airi who were scouting the forest but ended up at the beach. Honami bemoaned the fact that she didn't get the chance to discover C-Class' leader while Ryūji told her what the purpose of the test is, agreeing with him. Honami was then asked by Kiyotaka of what she knew about Kōhei Katsuragi and she informed him of his status as one of A-Class' leaders besides Arisu Sakayanagi even detailing how there appeared to be a leadership conflict between the pair. On the final day of the test, the class chose not to guess the leaders of the other camps since their bonus points will be negated if they are wrong. When the results were given, B-Class was in second place while D-Class is in first leaving C-Class in the last place and A-Class in third place. Honami was surprised at these results along with the rest of her class. After returning to the cruise ship, she went over her high points before hiding her phone just as Ryūji sat with her and they talked about the survival test. Honami happily stated that it was their class' lost even if it was second place, something he agreed with. She soon changed the topic by questioning him over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. It is also implied that she wants to buy her way into another class in episode 12 of the anime, presumably class A or D and this is most likely capable for her due to her numerous points. Trivia * The number of private points she acquired in her first year is by far the largest a first-year student has ever obtained among those that have been recorded. * The reason she is being assigned to Class-B instead of Class-A is due to her long absences during her middle school. * Honami ranks #7 in "Female Character" category in the 2020 edition of 's guidebook. References Site Navigation